


So.. So?

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Yes, She Is [3]
Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Still not pent/jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Pent ask Khonjin some questions





	So.. So?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> They/Them pronouns used for Pent.  
> (Got any oddly specific questions about the Igiul Family life and past? Throw em at gilmore-igiul on Tumblr.)

“What do you even do here?” Pent asks one day on a whim. They and Khonjin sit in the kitchen, as Khonjin write on the papers in front of him. Khonjin looks up. Pent’s been here for a few days now, shouldn’t they know?

“Well, uh, I’m doing homework and stuff right now,” he holds up the papers he’s currently scribbling answers onto. It’s math. “And uh, y'know, hang out, do hits, sometimes I have Spaggers over and stuff and we do.. Whatever.” Pent raises a brow.

“Whatever?”

“Whatever.”

“What’s whatever mean?”

“Just, y'know, whatever..”

“Ever kissed him?”

Khonjin mumbles something.

“What was that?” Pent continues to tease.

“I haven’t.. Yet.”

“Huh, would think you have since you’ve been.. Together so long an all-” Khonjin makes a frustrated sound.

“Why does everyone care when I’m gonna kiss him?! You, Gino, hell, dad doesn’t even like him and he’s probably curious too!” Pent laughed, holding their hands up.

“Alright, alright, didn’t know it was such a sensitive subject!”

“Well,” Khonjin pouts, “It is.” Pent nods in response, traces their fingers lazily on the kitchen table.

“So.”

“So..?”

“Are your parents divorced? You kinda.. Only live with your dad? Or were you adopted?” Khonjin have them a questioning look.

“You.. Shouldn’t you know all that? You made here didn’t you?” Pent shrugs.

“I made the bare basics of here and some important people, but in a lot of cases I left it alone and let things kinda, go as they wanted. Your parents meeting and whatever else was out of my hands, and besides.” Pent taps their temple, “none of it’s mine anymore, I can’t remember just about anything except for really important "world events”. There’s more of it I could get into, and how this is an alternative universe of its own making now and not just my imagination playhouse, and it hasn’t been for a long time, but,“ they shrug, "Eh.”

Khonjin blinks a few times, and tries to process that. That’s the most Pent has spoken since they’ve got here…

“Well uh, no, they’re not divorced. My mom is dead.. she died when I was five.” Pent doesn’t say anything, just makes a small gesture for Khonjin to continue. “I don’t really remember much about her, I just know what dad’s told me about her, and Gino when he talks about her too.. I think she’s kinda, uh, a sensitive subject.”

“Yeah?” Khonjin nods. They’re both quiet for a moment. “What.. What was her name?”

Khonjin is quiet, debates avoiding the question altogether as he uses his phone calculator for help on a few problems.

“Shelby.” He says, and does not meet Pent’s eyes. He hears Pent move and shift in the chair. But they do not say anything.

“That’s.. Huh..”

“Yeah..”

They dont bring it up again for a while.


End file.
